Four and Six Modern Day One Shot
by rox.fanfics
Summary: Beatrice has been texting the mysterious Four as Six ever since she typed in the wrong number in a contact, she is working as an assistant for Tobias Eaton in Dauntless Inc. (Rated T for language)


I pull out my phone from the purse when I hear the ringtone of chimes. I have another text from Four,

 _Four: How was work today?_

I quickly respond, I have never met Four in person but we have formed a friendship of sorts ever since I typed in the wrong number on one of my contacts.

 _Six: So boring! I had to listen to my boss scold me after I forgot to pick up his coffee, that man can really talk._

 _Four: That sounds fun, at least you avoided the intern._

 _Six: Don't even get me started! After my boss grilled me she came up to me and started talking about how irresponsible I am and implying that she would make a better assistant than me, in front of the whole office!_

 _Four: Ouch, sounds like a bad day. Are you at the café?_

Even though it was a crappy day to be an assistant at Dauntless inc, I smiled. I realize that I am in front of the line at Christina's Corner, a small café owned by my best friend.

I order my favorite fall drink-hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream-and sit down at a table to get some homework done.

Being in college is not fun, but taking classes at night as well as a full-time job is even worse.

 _Six: Yeah, just got my drink, I have to go now, loads of homework._

 _Four: Bye, Six_

 _Six: Bye, Four_

I pull out my laptop smiling and get my homework done in record time.

 **The Next Day…**

I walk into the high rise building that is Dauntless Inc, I work as an assistant for Tobias Eaton, the CEO.

I got his coffee today-one cream, no sugar-because yesterday he scolded me about forgetting it for about half an hour. To make matters worse the intern, Nita, used that as an excuse to tell the whole office how irresponsible I am.

I take the elevator to the 46th floor and walk past the cubicles to Tobias Eaton's office.

I knock on the door, unsure whether he will be the man who asks me if I'm feeling well when I sneeze or the one who lectures me about for half an hour about forgetting his coffee.

"Beatrice, thank you for the coffee," He says and I smile a little, even though he did not look up from his screen, he is being nicer today.

"Is there anything else I could do for you, Mr. Eaton," I ask in the sickly sweet voice all assistants are supposed to use.

"Yes, actually, could you call in Nita? I need to discuss some matters with her," He says, still not looking up from his screen, I nod and go to find the annoying slut.

 **4:36 pm**

 _Four: How has life been?_

 _Six: Not too bad, my boss was nicer today, less bitchy._

 _Four: That's good to hear. I can I ask you for some advice?_

 _Six: Sure! What are friends for?_

 _Four: I've had a crush on my assistant for a while now but I have a feeling she hates my guts._

 _Six: the mysterious Four has a crush?! What is she like?_

 _Four: It's hard to describe, she's absolutely beautiful but I have a feeling she doesn't see it._

 _Six: Do tell,_

 _Four: I've had to keep my head down whenever she comes in my office, I feel like I would stare at her for too long_

 _Six: You're whipped. I get what you mean though, my best friend used to think she was ugly but in reality, she is a Greek Goddess._

 _Four: That's kind of how I think of her, she acts really sweet but there is a kind of fire in her eyes, it's hard to find. I guess she could be Athena._

 _Six: That is definitely intriguing, you should find out what she likes, I think I could help you more if we met in person, do you know a place called Christina's Café?_

 _Four: yeah, that sounds good, I've been wondering what you look like for a while now, I get off work in 20mins, you?_

 _Six: Same, I'll meet you outside the Café at 5:15?_

 _Four: sounds good, bye, Six_

 _Six: bye, Four_

I turn off my phone, I feel a little giddy, I am going to meet Four.

 **5:10**

 _Six: Hey, I'm outside the café,_

 _Four: I'll be there in 2, had some extra work to finish at the office._

 _Six: No problem,_

 **5:13**

 _Four: OMG!_

 _Six: What is it?_

 _Four: my assistant is here, she's waiting outside the café_

 _Six: I don't see anyone around here, there's only me. Do you see a short girl with long blond hair, blue eyes?_

 _Four: Beatrice?_

 _Six: How do you know my name?_

 _Four: turn around._

I turn around to see none other than my boss Tobias Eaton staring at me,

"Wait, you're Four?" I ask, a little dazed, he just nods. Then I remember him saying he has a crush on his assistant, I am his assistant.

"I guess that's one way to find out a boy likes you," I say, trying to lighten the mood but he is just staring at me.

"So… Athena?" I ask and he gives me an adorable half smirk,

"Yup, do you want to get something to drink?" he asks and I nod as we make our way inside the Café.


End file.
